There are two methods of mounting blades to a ceiling fan so that the rotating weight of the fan is stabilized and the fan's center of rotational gravity lies within its vertical axis: (1) An even number of blades are mounted directly across from each other so the rotating weight of one blade is stabilized and matched by its complement; and (2) an even or odd number of blades may be “offset” so the sum of the blades' rotating weight is balanced. In each case, prior ceiling fans have more than one blade arranged in the circle of rotation so that the center of rotational gravity of the fan lies within the vertical axis. Thus, upon rotation, a single bladed ceiling fan generates a center of rotational gravity that lies outside the fan's vertical axis. Such an arrangement is perceived as non-functional and unconventional.
Likewise, a ceiling fan blade mounting arrangement where the blades are not spaced equally around the fan's housing so as to produce a center of rotational gravity that lies outside the vertical axis of the rotating fan is unconventional as well. The present invention addresses this need.